The Plot of Zod
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Alyssa Drake is new in town but, she doesn't know that her real father is Zod, evil villain of Clark's or that he plans on Clark and Alyssa mating. This is rated T for amounts of Sex and Violence.
1. First Day Blues

* * *

**This is just a random story from the mind of Ali. I kept on thinking about this story but then I decided to write it down. Hopefully, you find this story just as good as my MPREG one. So without further ado, I present to you The Plot of Zod: 'First Day Blues'. Enjoy. **

Alyssa Drake walked up the steps of Smallville High and opened the door. She sighed. She didn't want to move here. But, her father had said, 'It's a good way to get away from city life. You'll have fun. I promise.'. Alyssa sighed and walked into the school and looked around as she ran into one of the football players.

"Watch where your going.", she said as she looked at him.

"Your the one who ran into me.", he said.

She tried to walk past the guy but he blocked her way. "Why don't you move, you jerk?", she asked as she sighed. The football guy just smiled. By the look of him, he was about to punch something, and Alyssa had the feeling that it was going to be her. She closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of the fist.

"Hey Clark.", he said as Alyssa opened her eyes.

"What are you doing? Being mean to the new girl. Seriously dude, get a new hobby.", Clark said as Alyssa walked past the jock. He smiled and looked at Alyssa. "Hey. Clark Kent.", Clark said extending his hand to the girl. Alyssa took it and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alyssa Drake.", she said smiling.

"Well, welcome to Smallville. You'll soon find that this is the weirdest place in the world. But, I love it.", he said smiling. Alyssa looked away and blushed. He was so handsome. "Hey Clark.", a girl said as she walked up to Clark. Clark smiled and gave the girl a kiss. "Lana Lang, meet Alyssa Drake.", he said introducing them.

"Hi Alyssa. Nice to meet you.", Lana said wrapping her arm around Clark's waist and smiling. Alyssa smiled. "Nice to meet you to. I'd better go. Wouldn't want to be late for my first class.", she said as she ran off. Lana smiled. "Yeah. Me too. Bye.", Lana said as she kissed Clark's lips.

* * *

"Hey dad?", Alyssa hollered through the front door. 

"Up here.", John Drake called from the attic.

Alyssa didn't like going up to the attic, but she decided to anyway. She climbed the stairs 2 at a time. When she saw the open door she knocked and entered the attic. "Dad?", she asked. John put up the stuff he was looking at and turned around to face Alyssa. "Hi sweetheart.", he said.

"What are you doing up here?", she asked.

"Just going through these old boxes.", John said blocking Alyssa's view of the box.

Alyssa sighed. "Dad you need to get mom off your mind.", she said.

"This stuff isn't your mom's.", he said.

He then led her out of the attic and into the living room. Then he locked the door and put the key in his pocket. "Why don't you go outside and play basketball?", he asked. Alyssa shrugged and grabbed her ball and out the door she went. John sighed and plopped down on the couch.

* * *

Alyssa walked to the park, her sneakers dragging the ground. Suddenly, she saw Clark walk into the gate. The players greeted him and she got an idea. "Hey boys. Mind if I play?", she asked. The boys shook their heads, except for Clark. "Ain't no way a girl's gonna play ball. Now, why don't you run along and bake cookies?", the same guy that she had a run-in with at school said. 

"I would, but, I'm afraid that you'll eat all the dough.", she said.

The guys oooohh'd. "Okay, you can play. But, don't go crying when we beat you.", he said. She smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. The first one to 5 wins. Deal?", she asked. The guys nodded. Clark seemed impressed and opened the gate for her. This was bound to get interesting.

* * *

Alyssa sighed and stood in front of Clark. She put her hands on her hips. "What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose to a girl?", she teased. Clark smiled. He went for the shot but Alyssa knocked it out of his hands and stole the ball. She shot and she scored. "Scared now?", she asked. 

"Come on Kent. You're not gonna let a little girl kick your ass are you?", one of the guys teased. Alyssa smiled and dribbled the ball. "Yeah Clark. Are you going to let me kick your ass?", she asked as she smiled. She stood at the hoop and threw the ball. It went in. "Your messing with the best.", she said as she looked at all the guys.

* * *

Shot after shot, guy after guy, she was unstoppable. Clark congratulated her and walked her home. "How'd you learn how to play basketball?", he asked impressed. Alyssa smiled. "I used to be on a basketball team. And I loved the game so much that I never quit playing.", Alyssa said. 

"Yeah well. That's a skill around here. Don't let the guys get to you.", he said.

"Well, here's my stop.", she said as she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed that little experience. See you around school.", he said waving. She waved back and turned and went into the house. "Dad?", she asked as she took her sneakers off at the door. "Dad!", she called again. She sighed and went into the kitchen where she found a note.

Dear Alyssa,

Gone to the store. While I'm gone

clean out the attic for me.

Love Dad

Alyssa sighed and went into the refrigerator and grabbed a jug of orange juice and poured a glass for herself. She put the cup in the sink and climbed up the stairs to the attic where the boxes from her old house were still packed. She didn't know where to start so she kneeled in front of a box and opened it.

Inside were pictures of a meteor shower and a spaceship. But, one in particular caught her interest. There was a ring hidden in an envelope and a picture of her mom holding a baby girl in front of a spaceship. She dropped it and gulped. That was her mom, and that was her.

She backed away and forgetting the ring turned back around. She looked at the pictures and found that the ring was originally tied around her neck and it had a symbol. She turned it over and found no signs of carvings. "This is my ring from when I was little. How come dad never told me about this?", she asked herself.

* * *

**What will happen next? Noone knows. It's a mystery. Please review this story. Also I do not own, or claim to own any characters from Smallville, or the songs that I use. :) Review Please!! Thank you!!!**


	2. Rings and Dreams

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I finally got this chapter up. Please don't beat me up if I don't update in about a week. I'll update this as long as you keep giving me reviews. Alright, here we go. The second chapter. The Plot of Zod: 'Rings and Dreams'. Enjoy.**

She walked down the stairs. "Dad. You got some explaining to do.", she said walking up to John. John looked at her. "What do you mean?", he asked. Alyssa held up her ring and a photo. "This is what I mean.", she said. John sighed. "I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you until you were 18.", he said.

"Tell me what? Dad, what's going on?", she asked.

John sighed. "We found you 17 years ago when a meteor shower hit all over the world. But, instead of it being a meteor shower, we found a spaceship with a child inside. I wanted to leave you at the spot, but, your mom was persistent. So we brought you home, but later we discovered that you had amazing powers.", he said.

"Amazing powers?", Alyssa asked, barely able to control herself.

"Yes. That's why we hid the ring. Whenever you wear the ring, you get amazing powers.", John said smiling. Alyssa smiled and looked at the tiny ring in her hand. "Wow. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?", she asked, feeling relieved as she sighed. John shrugged. "I know that you don't like to hear stuff like that.", John said.

"There's a surprise.", Alyssa said rolling her eyes and smiling.

* * *

The next day Alyssa wore her ring to school and walked by Clark. "Hi Clark.", she said waving. Clark waved back and noticed the ring. He ran after her. He caught up with her and cornered her into a classroom. "Let me see that ring.", Clark said. Alyssa sighed and took the ring off and handed it to Clark.

"I don't know why you want--", she started to say. "Clark? Earth to Clark.".

"Where'd you get this?", Clark asked looking at the ring carefully.

"In the attic.", she said.

"It has Zod's crest on it.", he said running his finger over the ring.

"Who?", she asked confused.

"Zod, someone from Krypton. This ring means-- your his daughter.", Clark said.

"Wait. What's Krypton?", Alyssa asked.

"No time. Alyssa, you have to get rid of this ring.", Clark said.

"It's mine Clark.", she said as she took it and placed it back on her finger.

* * *

_Alyssa was alone in the gymnasium, dribbling the ball and shooting baskets, when someone came up behind her. She turned around and saw a guy dressed weird and she sighed. "What?", she asked as she threw the basketball at the wall. The guy smiled. "Ariel. My sweet daughter. My how you've grown.", he said. _

She looked at him weirdly and ran off. 

Alyssa woke with a start. She looked around the room and checked the time. It was midnight. She gulped and laid back down and fell asleep. _"Dear sweet Ariel, I send you to Earth to set your people free. And by mating with Kal-el, we shall rule in the house of El forever.", Zod said. _

Suddenly, the spaceship set off for Earth and with a little girl inside, asleep.

Alyssa jerked awake and gulped and wiped away some sweat from her brow. She stood up. So that was why her biological father had sent her here. To mate with someone named Kal-El. Who could that be? 

* * *

Alyssa treaded up the stairs tiredly. She didn't get any sleep last night. Her dreams kept haunting her. Maybe Clark knew what her father was talking about a Kal-El. She sighed as she opened the door of Smallville High. The first thing she saw was Clark. She walked up to him.

"Clark. We need to talk.", she said as she grabbed his arm.

"Go ahead. I'm listening.", Clark said leaning against the wall of the classroom. 

Alyssa sighed. "Don't freak. Do you know who Kal-El is?", she asked.

Clark's eyes opened wide. "That's me.", Clark said.

"Well, apparently, Zod sent me here to mate with you.", she said half-smiling.

Clark shook his head. "That's not possible. How do you know?", Clark asked.

"I saw it in a dream last night.", she said as she sighed.

"You did?", Clark asked walking over to her.

"Yeah. And my name was Ariel.", she said as she watched Clark's every move. Clark shook his head. "Well, that's Zod for you.", he said as he smiled. Alyssa laughed. "So what are we going to do?", Alyssa asked. Clark shrugged. "It's just a dream. It's not real Alyssa. And even if they were, Zod would find some way to get us to you know.", he shifted his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

**Review this chapter pleeeeasee:)! See ya on the flip side.**


End file.
